Lincoln County, Idaho
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 4,044 (2005 estimate: 4,545) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16063.html. The county seat is Shoshone6. Lincoln County was created by the Idaho Legislature on March 18, 1895 by a partitioning of Blaine County, which was created earlier that month by a merger of Alturas and Logan Counties. Lincoln County itself was partitioned on January 28, 1913, with a western portion becoming Gooding County and an eastern portion becoming Minidoka County. The county assumed its present borders on February 8, 1919 when a southern portion became Jerome County. Lincoln County is named after Abraham Lincoln, President of the United States from 1861 to 1865. Idaho Territory was created in 1863 during the Lincoln Administration. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,123 km² (1,206 sq mi). 3,122 km² (1,206 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 0.03% water. Adjacent Counties * Camas County - (north 1) * Blaine County - (north 2) * Minidoka County - (east) * Jerome County - (south) * Gooding County - (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,044 people, 1,447 households, and 1,050 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (3/sq mi). There were 1,651 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 86.47% White, 0.47% Black or African American, 1.21% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 9.42% from other races, and 1.93% from two or more races. 13.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,447 households out of which 37.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 5.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.27. In the county the population was spread out with 30.40% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 106.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,484, and the median income for a family was $36,792. Males had a median income of $26,576 versus $20,032 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,257. 13.10% of the population and 10.80% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 18.30% of those under the age of 18 and 7.00% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Cities and towns *Dietrich *Richfield *Shoshone Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Lincoln County, Idaho